


Hedonistic Indulgence

by Cinnabae



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bryce is drunk high and angry, But only a tiny bit, Danika is mentioned, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Ruhn is in it for 2 seconds, blowjob, brief mentions of drugs, crack ship, pre-HoEaB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabae/pseuds/Cinnabae
Summary: A Night of partying ends with Bryce stumbling into Ruhn, needless to say she is less than pleased.Maybe her behavior is simply petty or the result of a childhood crush resurfacing - probably both.(What a horrible summary. I’m sorry this is just smut)
Relationships: Bryce Quinlan/Tristan Flynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Hedonistic Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I’ve ever posted and also the first time I tried my hand at writing Smut/Porn. Please also note that English is not my native language which may have resulted in some mistakes. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy this weird thing I wrote. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted. All Character’s belong to Sarah J. Maas.

Admittedly she shouldn’t have gone there, should have taken the next corner and walked down Main Street, then straight to her and Danika’s apartment. When she had stumbled out of The White Raven, half drunk and high on Lightseeker and practically came face to face with Ruhn - Ruhn who had tried to boss her around, Ruhn who told her he would escort her home, Ruhn who had chastised her like a child- and maybe she was childish for wanting to do the opposite of what he told her but everything just boiled over. 

So yes, she should have gone to her apartment where the wolf shifter probably waited for her right now but instead she had shoved off Ruhn’s domineering grip on her arm and went exactly the opposite direction. She knew Ruhn was on Aux duty tonight, Danika had told her so and when she ended up in front of her brothers doorstep she had also known he wouldn’t be home until the morning but someone else was there. 

The porch lights emitted a soft glow, barely enough for her to stumble up the stairs and toward the door. She balled her fist and banged it against the hard wood twice then paused something akin to insecurity striking low in her gut but before she could walk away the door swung open and a shirtless, very sleepy looking Tristan Flynn stood in the doorway. The expanse of his taught stomach and muscled arms stood out, illuminated by the dim light. 

“Bryce?” He mumbled blearily, stifling a yawn behind his hand “wha‘s wrong?”. And then all at once Bryce crashed into him, perfectly manicured hands snaking around his neck as she pressed her lips against his.  
The kiss wasn’t gentle, by no means the sensual approach she usually went for but she was hungry, so very hungry and overly eager to get a taste. It took him a second before he hesitantly pushed her back, one hand firmly on her shoulder while the other held her hips.  
“What are you doing Bryce? Your brother wil-“  
“My brother is not here right now is he?” She replied sweetly, all feigned innocence as she leaned in to whisper in his ear “Of course you could make me leave...or I could do the thing we both want and give you the best blowjob of your immortal life Flynn” 

All protests died on his tongue and he swallowed them down, down, down to deal with when Bryce’ intoxicating scent didn’t wrap around his head and lead his mind into one single direction like a dangerous spell. Her hands traveled down his exposed chest, one eyebrow raised as she waited for a reply. Just when her fingers reached the hem of those treacherous grey sweats which weren’t hiding the fact that he had chosen to wear nothing underneath, his own hands shot out to grab her wrist.  
“Not out here”, he all but growled as he pulled her trough the doorway and into the spacious house. 

“Flynn”, whined Bryce as she gently slipped her wrists from his grasp to pull off his pants and dropped to her knees right there, as they were on their way past the kitchen. The glittering champagne-colored dress she wore slipped up her lushes thighs and Flynn caught a glimpse of the panties she was wearing, the maroon shade of the lacy garment mouthwatering. 

His focus snapped elsewhere soon enough as he felt a hot breath fan over his erection, her tongue gingerly flicking the tip before those plush lips wrapped around the head. A groan escaped him as Bryce swirled her tongue then hollowed her cheeks and took him further into her mouth. Her head bobbed in languid slow motions and Flynn groaned deep in his throat. Bryce’ expert mouth felt heavenly as she worked him. Her slow movements turned faster and she did her best to take him as deep as she could. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that she couldn’t fit all of him in her mouth. 

The red haired beauty flicked her hazy eyes up to him as she wrapped her hand around the remainder of his considerable length. “Bryce...Cthona spare me” his head was tilted back in bliss, eyes squeezed shut as he panted and groaned. Soon enough a hand found it’s way into her hair and gently pulled her off. She let go of him with an obscene pop and licked the string of saliva connecting her lips and his tip away slowly “Not yet..” Flynn rasped and pulled her to her feet. His lips found hers in a bruising kiss as his hands pushed up her thighs and under the bottom of her dress to find the wetness of her panties. His nimble fingers stroked over the wet fabric once, twice then a third time and Bryce gasped as pleasure jolted up her spine.

His mouth found her neck, sucking and kissing softly as his hands worked the dress of her shoulders. The fabric pooled at her feet with a soft rustle and then Flynn wrapped a strong arm around her waist and hoisted her up. Her legs clamped around him as he took a couple steps and Bryce yelped in surprise as she was lowered, a cold sensation spreading down her back. The Fae warrior couldn’t help but admire Bryce, her lingerie clad body splayed out on the marble counter like a feast of forbidden fruits. He ran his hands over her ample curves, kneaded the soft flesh of her breast after removing the last clothing garments she had been wearing. He savored the feeling of every inch of skin he could reach and when his hands weren’t enough he started to plant sensual kisses over her flesh. His lips trailed between the mounds of her breasts and she keened as Flynns tongue flicked over one of her perky nipples. 

“Don’t be a tease, you Fae bastard”, Bryce ground out between her teeth as her back arched off the cool marble and closer to his wicked mouth. Flynn only grinned, nipping at the rosy bud between his teeth all the while his hands stroked teasingly up her thighs. His fingers found the apex of her thighs again, he dipped them into her wetness before slipping them between her folds delicately and circling her most sensitive spot.  
Bryce moaned at that and wiggled her hips against his fingers, she hadn’t come here to be teased and she was trying to make that clear to him. While she would have loved to come undone on just his fingers she was buzzing with want. A needy whine ripped from her throat as she sobbed “Please, please I need more” and oh how something in Flynn stirred upon hearing those words. One look up from her breast and all his patience was ripped to paper thin threads. Her gold-dusted skin was flushed from her cheeks down to her chest, her full lips glossy and parted as little gasping moans escaped her and her hair pooled behind the Half-Fae like some abstract halo of rose-colored satin. 

His hands gripped her legs and he pulled her toward himself, bringing her further to the edge of the kitchen counter. Flynn braced an arm beside her head and lined himself up. Bryce’ amber eyes found his and she gave him a small nod, mouthing a silent plea. That was all it took for him to slide his length into her and the tight heat that swallowed him greedily had Flynn inhaling sharply. The breath was knocked right out of her lungs as Flynn bottomed out and began moving at once. His thrust weren’t slow nor gentle, driven by pure lust and overwhelming desire. Bryce‘ hand slid into his locks as she arched against him, moans and whines tumbling from her mouth into his ear. 

Flynn could have sworn her voice was the prettiest he’s ever heard, the small gasps fanning over the shell of his arched ear only adding fuel to an already roaring flame. He ground into her, skin meeting skin in a symphony of lust. The half-fae writhed beneath him and soon enough Bryce felt the tell-tale coil of release in her stomach.  
Her legs shook, the hand in his hair gripping harder “I- I’m gonna-“ she choked on a particularly loud moan, her body going impossibly tight and then loose all at once as she toppled over the edge. Her orgasm crashed trough her, flushing the remnants of lightseeker out with it. Flynn’s thrust became erratic as he chased his orgasm while she rode out hers and when they were both sweaty and spent all Bryce could do was laugh. 

Tristan shot her a quizzical look as he carefully pulled out of her. Bryce winched but the grin remained “That was- Burning Solas that was something Flynn” she panted and Flynn’s answering chuckle was confirmation that he thought the same. “You are something” he mused and Bryce clicked her tongue lightly as she slid of the kitchen counter. She found her discarded underwear along with her heels somewhere on the kitchen floor and pulled them on all the while Flynn stood in there naked as the day he was born.  
The red head grimaced as she collected her dress and shrugged it over her curves, the tight material clinging to her sweaty form even more so than before. She turned back to Flynn her face still flushed and practically glowing “Not a word about this lover boy” and then she twirled on her heel, hair whipping behind her as she breezed trough the door and out into the cold night air leaving a sex-drunk Fae warrior behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments or Advice as always gladly appreciated.
> 
> If you feel like it you can also come and yell at me over on my tumblr https://lumosnoctem.tumblr.com/


End file.
